Acontecimientos Inesperados
by J0 L33
Summary: una nueva chica descubre el secreto de Haruhi, ¿que hará Kyoya al respecto no se hacer resúmenes mi primer fanfic comenten si quieren que continue gracias


Acontecimientos Inesperados

Era un día común las mismas actividades, y una linda castaña con un atuendo peculiar iba entrando en el tercer salón de música cuando seis chicos de apariencia agradable le dieron la bienvenida.

El tema de hoy fue un café, así que solo entro, saludo a todos y se cambió. Pronto llegaron las clientas y todos fueron a sus puestos para atenderlas.

Ya casi acabando los gemelos se acercaron con Haruhi mostrándole un coqueto traje de maid al cual miro con indiferencia.

- Vamos Haruhi después te lo puedes poner - dijo Kaurou.

- Te verás muy linda - dijeron al unísono los gemelos

"_no me pondría eso, además las clientas están aquí"_ pensó Haruhi y antes de que pudiera decir algo apareció Tamaki tan energético como ya era su costumbre, quejándose de la petición de los gemelos.

- No permitiré que perviertan a mi querida hija – al terminar la frase ya tenía a un gemelo de cada lado.

- Señor, ¿no cree que Haruhi se vería lindo con algo así? – dijo Hikaru con una mirada maliciosa en el rostro.

- piénselo – dijo Kaurou con la misma expresión

"_Se vería hermosa"_ pensó Tamaki con un cara de idiota; para cuando reacciono ya nadie le prestaba atención y las clientas ya se habían ido.

Honey- sempai comía pastel y Mori-sempai estaba a su lado; los gemelos estaban por irse y Kyoya hacia cuentas en su escritorio.

De repente Tamaki se avalasó sobre Haruhi lo que fue notado por Kyoya que puso un gesto de disgusto e impulsivamente ordeno:

- Tamaki, suéltala es suficiente – todos se quedaron atónitos ante tal acción incluso Haruhi se sonrojo levemente.

-Haruhi debe limpiar todo antes de irse, recuerdas, así que deja de perder el tiempo – dando su fría mirada a todos los presentes

"_que le pasa primero me defiende y luego me orden, a es verdad el solo actúa entorno a su beneficio"_

-Haruhi te ayudamos – dijo el resto del club al unisonó, a la cual ella les respondió con una sonrisa.

-me voy asegúrense de que quede todo en orden – dijo Kyoya mientras les lanzaba una amenazadora mirada.

"_sin duda el rey de las sombras"_

-qué extraño él nunca se va antes que todos – dijo Honey-sempai y mari asintió.

-Debe estar ocupado – dijo Haruhi mientras se preocupaba poco a poco por su amigo.

Afuera Kyoya caminaba hasta el auto donde Tachibana lo esperaba.

-Adelante señor – dijo mientras le abría la puerta

-Toma el camino largo, no tengo muchas ganas de llegar a casa.

-¿paso algo señor?

-no preguntes y solo hazlo

-de acurdo

"_es obvio que esta de malas"_ pensó Tachibana mientras conducía.

"_¿Por qué tuve que reaccionar de esa forma tan impulsiva?, no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me molesta que Tamaki la acose de tal manera?, no, no es ella debe ser solo lo estresado que estoy y lo irritante que es él"_

Se quedó quieto viendo por la ventana

"_pero no es la primera vez que pierdo el control de esa forma, y no puede ser por la plebeya, no es posible que sea por…"_

-Haruhi – dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero aun así fue notado por Tachibana que lo saca de su transe.

-Ya llegamos.

-Gracias, puedes irte – ya se estaba alejando cuando

-Señor, ese problema que tiene debe ser realmente difícil e importante, si puede ponerlo en tal condición.

Se alejó y sonrió amargamente para si mismo.

Al día siguiente todo iba normal en el club cuando una nueva clienta apareció llamando la atención de los presentes, una chica de estatura promedio, de compleción media y bien dotada, con un hermoso rostro y un largo y lacio cabello negro con un flequillo recto hasta las cejas.

Los del club no la pasaron desapercibida se parecía a Haruhi de la secundaria antes del incidente del chicle.

Tamaki le dio la bienvenida muy a su manera y la sentaron.

-Hola mi nombre es Yukida Mei y me gustaría solicitar la compañía de aquel chico que está sirviendo en la mesa de los gemelos – señalando a Haruhi.

Ella se sentó y tuvieron una conversación casual, y sin incomodarse alguna de las dos. Pero ella no mostraba las reacciones comunes en sus clientas.

Y así continuo por varias semanas ya ninguno se sorprendía, pero Kyoya no estaba del todo feliz con esos encuentros aunque sabía que no se daría nada porque las dos eran chicas le preocupaba que Mei se enamorara de Haruhi, y también sus ganancias habían subido pues ella era hija de un importante empresario.

Un día dúrate clases el salió y se encontró a Mei pero ella no parecía sorprendida por la casualidad, sino que lo estaba esperando.

-Buenos días Mei-sama.

-se su secreto y no pienso quedarme callada – al oír eso Kyoya sintió una punzada que solo indicaba problemas.

-A qué se refiere, no importa la veo más tarde – se marchaba pero no dio ni dos pasos completos cuando…

-esa chica que tienen escondida, es lindo como hombre pero es imposible ocultar lo que es y les consta. ¿No es cierto?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-que modales, pero ya hablamos el mismo idioma; no te lo diré ahora, pero ellos no deben saber que lo sé y tu seguirás actuando como siempre, indiferente ante ella y su alrededor – se fue alejando – creo que ya estás acostumbrado a eso, no te será difícil entonces.

Se fue dejando a un Kyoya confundido y preocupado, pero no sabía si era por la seguridad de Haruhi o del club.


End file.
